What if? Butch Comes to Shove
by Aris1013
Summary: What if Merton called Mary? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus**

**AN: Thanks to all the people who read and are still reading Bookmobile! Thank you Tommy's1fan for reviewing the last one as well!! This is my attempt at humor so I hope it is okay!**

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Tommy walked into the lair to find a very excited Merton on the phone. He shut the door behind him and waited for his friend to get off.

"I'll see you Friday bye!" Before Tommy could ask, Merton excitedly jumped toward him, "Guess who has a date Friday night?!"

"Well alright Merton." Tommy gave Merton a high five, "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Mary," Merton said dreamily.

"Mary? Oh that girl in Biology with the bucked teeth? She's not bad but…"

"No Tommy! Mary." Merton tried to exaggerate her name with hand jesters to trigger something in Tommy's mind, but all he gave was a lost and confused look. "Mary from the movie!"

"Oh!" Tommy laughed a little still not knowing who Merton was talking about.

"Come on Tommy it was only two days ago, you know Butch, movie, Mary."

"Oooh Mary!" Merton nodded, "Wait how can you have a date with her? Is she coming out of the movie?"

"I don't know, I guess, details aren't important, what's important is that I have a date." Merton began to dance.

"Hold on, if Mary comes out of the movie won't Butch come out too?"

Merton stopped dancing and made one of his weird noises. "I didn't think of that. What am I going to do? Butch almost snapped my neck last time."

Tommy handed him the phone, "Looks like you're gonna have to call her back and cancel buddy."

"I could or…" A menacing look appeared on Merton's face, Tommy hated that look. "You could come with me and stay back unseen for protection!" Merton's pleading smile widened.

"Oh no, you got yourself into this and I'm not going on your date with you."

Merton got a puppy dog look on his face, "Come on Tommy please! You saw Mary I can't just cancel on an angel like that! Please! Please! Please! Ple-"

Tommy sighed and gave in, "Fine, fine I'll go." Merton excitedly leapt toward Tommy and hugged him. Tommy pushed him away and hoped he was not getting into something he would regret later.

0000000000

Friday had finally come and Merton could not be happier. After deciding what to wear, which took way to long in Tommy's eyes, the two made their way to the Factory. Mary was going to meet Merton there. Tommy sat down at a table where he could scout out the factory and keep a good eye on Merton. He watched as Merton sat down at a table and waited for Mary to get there. About ten minutes later a woman approached Merton. Tommy had just taken a drink of soda, but quickly spit it out in surprise. He realized by Merton's expression that the woman, who was at least seventy years old was Mary. Tommy began to laugh; this was Mary from the movie, but not the Mary they had seen days before. Merton looked over at Tommy for help, but Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and laughed. He watched intently at the date; his smile not dropping once.

Merton sat down with Mary trying to think of a way out of the date. Mary sat down smiling at Merton. "So you're Mary? Like from the movie? With the…and the…huh."

"Yes, I can't believe they still show those movies I was in. That seems like ages ago when I did them"

"Heh, you're tellin' me!"

"It's so nice to have a young lad like you to take me out."

"Yeah, right." Merton continued the small talk with Mary hoping for an escape soon. Two milkshakes and a cheeseburger later he finally convinced Mary to go home and get some beauty rest. He said he would call her sometime then quickly ran to Tommy. Still sitting at the table, Tommy's smile widened.

"You know Merton I'm really glad I came with you tonight." Tommy could not help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah….I can't believe I didn't think of this! Of course it would be present day Mary. I guess her character is forever part of the movie, but the actress is still outside the movie. Why'd her character name have to be the same? I feel like such a fool! You know I bet the movie Mary knew about this!"

"I don't know. It does seem weird that she'd have the same number after all these many, many years." They began to walk home, Merton feeling stupid and Tommy still feeling very amused. "Sooo….when's the second date?" he laughed.

Merton sighed, shook his head, and did not say anything. Tommy was never going to let him live this down.


End file.
